


Call Me Candy

by InfamatietObliterati



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamatietObliterati/pseuds/InfamatietObliterati
Summary: Gen comes home to a nice surprise from her husband
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jared Padalecki/Genevieve Padalecki
Kudos: 2





	Call Me Candy

Genevieve came home exhausted and kicked off her heels. Charity work might be derided by most as a rich person’s vanity play, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t hard work. Schmoozing and charming people for money wasn’t exactly her favorite activity, but it was necessary to see her projects realized. 

If only I had a billion dollars, she mused wistfully, she’d blow every penny saving the world- or at least trying, she told herself, knowing what a monumental undertaking that would be. 

The house was so quiet, no pitter-pattering little feet racing towards her, no cries of ‘Mommy’ in various tones of joy and distress, that she wondered if Jared had taken the kids out and she had the place to herself. Time for a long soak in a bubble bath, she decided with a giddy feeling of anticipation, since it wasn’t often she got time to herself at home. 

Climbing the stairs to the master bedroom, Genevieve started peeling off her scarf and working on the buttons of her smart jacket. She and Daneel had gone shopping a few months ago in Austin and Genevieve had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to wear this outfit they put together. She smiled when she remembered all the compliments she got tonight. Too bad Jared wasn’t going to see her looking like a real Hollywood star.

“Oh Ge-en!” a familiar, playfully sing-song voice, pitched well above its normal range, sang out to her as she reached the top of the stairs.

Gen froze on the landing, rolling her eyes a little since she was in no mood for this tonight. Taking a deep breath, she headed for the master suite, expecting to see her favorite La Perla lingerie stretched out beyond saving. Gen was totally down with Jared’s occasional need to wear lady’s underwear, she just wished he didn’t gravitate towards her most expensive stuff. The size difference between them was so comical he popped out all the seams and left the beautiful garments in ruins. Wryly, she had to admit the sex, which usually did the most damage to the lingerie, was practically nuclear, but her feet hurt tonight, and she just wanted a bath!

When she trudged into the bedroom, Genevieve’s eyebrows climbed into her hairline and she felt her jaw drop, leaving her mouth gaping wide. Jared was in full costume, but he must have been doing some shopping of his own. She could find no fault in the exquisite fit of the black lace bra and panty set he wore, or the expensive fishnets and six-inch stilettos. Those sexy heels turned her husband into a towering amazon, his bright purple feather headdress brushing the belly of the ceiling.

“You look… wow!”

Jared preened, long lashes that only needed a touch of mascara to make them even more dramatic, sweeping down in a false show of modesty. He must have spent an hour on his eyes alone, Gen mused as she admired the artful application of gorgeous plum and iridescent green worthy of the most glam pinup. His mouth, painted a deep red, pursed with his obvious delight in his appearance and he did a little turn. Genevieve bit her lip, Jared in see-through panties, his pert ass filling them out perfectly, monster cock barely contained by all that delicate hand embroidered lace, was mouthwatering.

Trailing a finger languorously from the tops of his silk stockings, along the sleek satin garter belt, up his lean midsection, to let a fingertip tease one already pert nipple, Jared was transformed. His thick lashes swept up seductively and he purred, “Jensen helped me pick it out.”

Genevieve gave him a hot glare while twisting her mouth up to keep back her laughter. It had been well over a year since Jared caught her reading some saucy J2 fan fiction and her husband never let her live it down. It was a private joke between them, though she was sure Jensen and Daneel knew, Jared couldn’t keep a secret worth a damn. She didn’t care though, just thinking of the dirty things her husband and his co-star were supposedly getting up to behind her back never failed to get her in the mood. Jared knew it because he often alluded to the fan fiction when he wanted sex.

“The head thingy too?” She asked a tad snidely, as she walked over to admire Jared up close.

“Misha let me borrow it.”

At that, Gen couldn’t hold back her laughter because she was sure Jared wasn’t lying this time. “Y-you look amazing Jay-“

“Call me Candy.”


End file.
